Buttercup
Buttercup (voiced by E.G. Daily) is the protagonist of The Powerpuff Girls. She is the strongest of the group and wears a green dress and has a black bob haircut. Appearance Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has lime green eyes and dresses in a lime green dress that has a black stripe in the middle of it. Buttercup also wears white tights and black Mary Jane's with her dress. Personality Her personality is "spice", because she is the toughest fighter of the Powerpuff Girls. Buttercup can be the most surly Powerpuff Girl at times, but is practically fearless, loyal, quick-witted and willing to fight. History Likes * Money *Fighting *Night parties *Her favorite cereal (Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets) *Boxing *Kicking some butt *Martial arts *Dodgeball *Playing toys (mostly action-figures) *Scaring Bubbles *Sports * Hunchback (a stuffed toy only present in the episode Sweet 'N Sour) Dislikes *Crime *Villains *Baths *Monsters *Not being able to do certain things either of her other sisters can do (For example: blowing ice) *The Town of Citiesville *Cleaning *Waiting *Liver and Onions *Girly stuff (Especially party dresses) *Cooties (formerly) *Spiders *Apologizing (formerly) *Silent movies *Shrimp *Not having Money Abilities Buttercup is stronger than her other sisters, as revealed in the episode "Octi Evil" when she throws a monster rolled up in a ball to Blossom, which goes through various buildings. In one episode, she fights a monster all by herself without her sisters' help. Alter Ego- In Super Zeroes, Buttercup's alter-ego heroine is Mange. She is surrounded by an aura with glowing jade/teal eyes, shreds of mist trailing down behind her and has a low scratchy voice that forms into a black fog. She chose this persona after reading an issue of Old MacDonald's Angry Spore (inspired by ? Spawn). Since Mange is nocturnal, and doesn't like to be exposed to light, her mode of transportation is that she only travels late at night. Weakness Because she can over do things, it can have an impact on her as in episode, "Makes Zen to Me". Theory Trivia .She is the toughest fighter, not only because of her "spice" side but because, as revealed in one episode, the reason why Buttercup tries her hardest to defeat whichever antagonists she must is because of her green blanket. .She frowned and pouted when the Professor named her simply because, like her previously-named sisters, her name "also starts with B" in The Powerpuff Girls Movie. .Buttercup can be selfish at times, as revealed in one episode when the Powerpuff Girls started working for silver dollar allowances and Buttercup became fascinated by silver dollars, but soon discovered that she could obtain more by knocking out criminals' teeth and leaving the teeth for the Tooth Fairy. .She also has desires to be the leader instead of Blossom (revealed in "Octi Evil"). .*Despite her being the toughest, violent Powerpuff Girl, she has showed a softer side from time to time, for example in Paste Makes Waste, where she apologizes to Elmer even though she hates doing that, Cover Up, where she has a blanket which she thinks is the only way to become a great fighter, All Chalked Up, where she regrets making Bubbles cry and apologizes to her, and in Makes Zen to Me, where she finally learns her lesson on how to be calm and merciful to villains. Plus, she often shows a need to be special, as shown in Nuthin Special. .*Buttercup is the only Powerpuff Girl who has not been shown using fire breath (Blossom used it at the end of Ice Sore, and Bubbles used it in Simian Says). .*Originally, Buttercup would've been named Bud since she's a tomboy, but the name didn't seem to work so Craig McCracken kept thinking of a better name for the tough Powerpuff Girl until his friend Miles Thompson came up with the name Buttercup. *Unlike her sisters, Buttercup is not very good with math, as seen in "Divide and Conquer". *Buttercup is also the only Powerpuff who can only speak in one language, which is English. *She's the only Powerpuff Girl to smile only once in the intro, the rest she was serious. *She is the only person in Townsville who can curl her tongue, as shown in 'Nuthin' Special'.